1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for detecting, at the telecommunication network end, the complexity, at the telecommunication network end, with respect to a telecommunication connection between two subscribers for the purpose of charging, and device for carrying out the method.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Methods for detecting, at the telecommunication network end, the complexity, at the telecommunication network end, with respect to a telecommunication connection between two subscribers for the purpose of charging, are known in the line network area where different charges are in each case calculated for local calls and long-distance calls over different distances.